Laughter
Laughter is the fourth episode of season one and introduces the Joker and Jonathan Crane. Synopsis During a meeting Moxon informs his criminal enployees that they will be robbing the Ace Chemical Plant. Word spreads threw the under ground and the police catch word of this despite Moxon's attempts to keep this information from Gordon with the help of Flass. The police plan a raid on Ace Chemicals. The scene then shifts to the Batcave. Bruce Wayne is inside training when Alfred walks in. Alfred then tells Bruce that he is needed at Wayne Enterprises and Bruce leaves. At Wayne Enterprises, Bruce is greeted by Lucius Fox who shows him around the building and ends the tour by showing Bruce his fathers old office. Bruce then looks at his watch and realizes that he is late for his interview with Vicki Vale. A little while later Bruce arrives at a restraunt and meets with Vicki who asks him about his travles. Bruce gives vauge answers not wanting to give away the fact that he is really the Dark Knight. Later that night Bruce as Batman arrives at Police Headquarters. There Commissioner Gordon tells Batman about a break in at Ace Chemicals. Batman drives there in the Batmobile and confronts Moxon's men (which includes Flass). During the fight with Batman one of the thugs accidently falls into a vat of chemicals. The other criminals are arrested except for Flass who gets away. A few weeks later a maniac calling himself the Joker threatens to blow up the Gotham Children's Hospital. Batman, Commissioner Gordon and the police arrive. Batman and Gordon sneak inside and find the Joker on the top floor. The two attack but the clown is able to take them on. When Batman asks what Joker's demands are he answers he's doing it because he thinks it's funny. At this point Batman and Gordon realize they aren't dealing with someone logical who can be bought, bullied or bribed. Joker then runs into the nearest room and grabs a child and threatens to kill him. Gordon lowers his gun and puts it on the ground. Batman then tackles the Joker before he is able to harm the child. As Batman vanishes into the night Joker is arrested and sent to Arkham Asylum and the police find the bombs and disarm them. At Arkham a psychiatrist named Jonathan Crane secretly experiments on Joker with a gas that causes fear. A week later Batman who is standing on top of a building notices a "bat signal" shining in the sky from the top of police headquarters. Cast Locations and Items *Gotham City *Moxon's office *the Batcave *Wayne Enterprises *Gotham City Police Department *Ace Chemical Plant *Arkham Asylum *Batsignal *Batmobile *Gotham's Childrens Hospital Allusions to other versions of Batman *The end of the episode where you see the back of Batman as he's looking at the Batsignal is a refrence to the end of Tim Burton's 1989 Batman film. Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with allusions